


I love you

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Category: Her Minor Thing (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. Thank you, Jim & Debra Meyers for inventing those characters. I promise I won't break them. ;)

Paul opened his eyes, smiled. Carefully he turned around and found himself looking straight into Jeana’s eyes. Her lips curled into a warm smile, as she lifted her hand to caress Paul’s cheek.  
“Good morning.” she whispered softly.  
“Mornin’” Paul answered, his voice rough. He swallowed and curled up in bed. It was too early to get up.  
“Are you alright?” Jeana’s voice rang with concern. Paul opened one eye and smiled again.  
“Tired”, he answered.  
“Then you better go back to sleep.” Jeana kissed Paul’s shoulder. He grabbed her, holding her tight, in a warm embrace.  
“I love you.”


End file.
